


Convinced

by All_the_Queer



Series: Yamaguchi's complicated relationship with pain [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Crying, Crying During Sex, Dildos, Dom/sub, Dominant Tsukishima, Edgeplay, Edging, Exhaustion, Fear Play, Fucking Machines, Humiliation, Ice Play, Immobility, Immobilization, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Marathon Sex, Masochism, Master/Pet, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Torture, Orders, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Pain, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Sadism, Size Kink, Teasing, Torture, Wax Play, submissive yamaguchi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_the_Queer/pseuds/All_the_Queer
Summary: Yamaguchi can ✨Get It✨He is at once aggressively ready and so very NOT ready for how (lovingly) sadistic Tsukishima can be.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Yamaguchi's complicated relationship with pain [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970968
Comments: 28
Kudos: 277
Collections: my collection of sin





	Convinced

**Author's Note:**

> TW: I didn't put it in the tags because it's all consensual and Tsukishima is a caring Dom, but there are instances of Yamaguchi saying "no" (but not safewording) and Tsukishima not stopping.
> 
> This one goes out to the commenter under the name of "Oyaoyaoya" on "Convince Me" for convincing ME to write a sequel. Thanks! I enjoyed it a lot! <3
> 
> Hooo boy. Okay, this one feels a lot hornier than my usual, but here we go.
> 
> Once again, check out my other fics if you want some tamer porn with plot <3

Yamaguchi's mouth snapped closed, trying to stay silent while Tsukishima nibbled and licked his ear messily.

“Tadashi, I said you weren’t allowed to talk. I didn’t say anything about being _quiet.”_ He grabbed a handful of Yamaguchi’s hair.

Yamaguchi really hoped he would be yanked into the bedroom by his hair. His wish came true. Sort of.

It started gently, Tsukki always did. An arm circled his shoulders and guided him into the bedroom, the hand in his hair a soft reminder to stay obedient. And God it was working. It kept him in line, made him believe that if he tried to run away (which was a silly thought because Tsukki would immediately stop if he safeworded), Tsukishima could simply tighten his grip and the sheer pain would paralyze him.

Then a little yank was thrown into the mix and Yamaguchi stumbled to the middle of the room. Tsukishima caught him and hugged him close, slowly working his scalp up to harder and harder tugs. Yamaguchi's head was forced in different directions at Tsukishima's slightest whim while his body was held immobile in Tsukki's tight hug. His neck stretched out, unprotected, before the pulling stopped. He stayed there, extended. Presented to Tsukishima.

Yamaguchi breathed hard through his nose.

“I said you could make noise, pet.”

Yamaguchi bit his lip to quiet himself. Tsukishima sounded frustrated. _Good._ He wouldn’t make noise. He was stubborn. If he wasn’t allowed to utilize his normal back-talking, this was his way of putting up a bit of a fight. By withholding any satisfaction Tsukki would get out of hearing him moan over a little pain.

“Color?” Tsukishima looked into his eyes, breaking character to check-in.

“Green.” Yamaguchi reassured. “It feels good, I’m just teasing you.”

Tsukishima’s face split into a cruel smile. “Oh. Good.”

Yamaguchi’s breath came quicker with the anticipation of how Tsukki would react to being teased like that in this scene. Would that be considered disobedience? Yamaguchi shook with excitement. Tsukishima let him out of the hug and used the hand in Yamaguchi’s hair to pull up, up, up, positioning him, standing so straight that he was almost on his toes. He was in the center of the room. Yamaguchi wondered if he would be tied up now.

Tsukishima let him go and Yamaguchi tried to stay exactly as he’d been placed, back straight as an arrow. Tsukki walked around him thoughtfully. “You can try to stay quiet.” He allowed. “But I bet I can break you.”

Yamaguchi shivered, trying to hold his posture as Tsukishima disappeared behind him.

“Arms up.”

Yamaguchi rushed to comply, stretching his hands towards the ceiling.

“Good.”

Tsukishima was still behind him and Yamaguchi watched the hands reaching around to play with the hem of his shirt. He tried not to flinch when the cold fingers slowly dragged on the skin of his stomach.

“From now on, you’re allowed to answer.”

Yamaguchi had a few smart remarks lined up in preparation for this moment. He opened his mouth.

“But,” Tsukishima reached up to cover his mouth. “You may only use the words ‘yes,’ ‘no,’ and ‘Master’. Are we clear?”

Yamaguchi nodded. He would have been disappointed if he wasn’t so turned-on.

“Good pet.”

A tingle crawled up his spine. Why did he like the feeling of belonging to Tsukki so much?

Tsukishima tucked both hands under Yamaguchi’s shirt again, but this time he skimmed them up to Yamaguchi’s chest.

Yamaguchi’s toes curled in preparation for the pain he’d been promised.

Tsukishima unexpectedly stayed clear of his nipples.

Yamaguchi pouted.

“You’re slouching.”

Yamaguchi immediately fixed his posture.

“You may apologize.” Tsukishima dug into his nipples.

“Sorry!” Yamaguchi yelped, trying not to break orders and lean back into Tsukishima’s shoulder. He had to follow instructions, after all. That was part of the game. Goddamn, he loved this game. He cried out when Tsukishima pulled his nipples roughly.

“Sorry _what?”_

“Sorry, Ma _\--ah--_ aster!” Yamaguchi yelled.

“See? You don’t have to stay quiet.”

Yamaguchi stuck his lip out in frustration. _Shit._ He’d been baited into making noise. Even worse, it was from Tsukishima hurting him. Exactly what that sadist wanted.

“Personally, I think you sound great.” Tsukishima finally pulled Yamaguchi’s shirt off and let him put his arms down. He broke character again for a moment, “Circulation okay?”

Yamaguchi nodded, clenching and unclenching his fingers to test.

“Alright, I’m going to tie you up now.”

Tsukishima was true to his word. Yamaguchi was instructed to watch as each wrist was wrapped intricately with soft red rope. Of course, he couldn’t watch anymore when Tsukishima joined them behind his back. At Tsukki’s request, Yamaguchi lightly pulled against the binds. Immobile but not enough to hurt. Perfect.

Tsukishima crossed back into his line of sight. “Stay still.”

Yamaguchi nodded.

Suddenly hands groped Yamaguchi’s dick through his pants and he understood why the bastard was grinning. This order was impossible to obey.

When Yamaguchi accidentally stumbled backwards, Tsukishima reached behind and grabbed his ass to push him back into place. Yamaguchi tried to stay upright at least as Tsukishima roughly rubbed him.

Then his fly was undone and Yamaguchi felt so helpless with his hands behind his back. Unable to protect himself if Tsukki decided to hurt his most sensitive parts.

Tsukishima sank to his knees. Yamaguchi’s breath caught in his throat at what that meant. Was he going to be ordered to not cum while Tsukki gave him a blowjob? He whimpered needily at the thought.

Luckily, Tsukki didn’t keep him in suspense. Long fingers dipped beneath the waistband of his underwear and pulled his dick out.

Yamaguchi’s hands weakly pulled at his bonds in a half-hearted attempt to cover himself.

Tsukishima pumped him lazily and Yamaguchi’s head fell forward. “Arch your back for me.”

He immediately complied, forcing his body to stretch taut as a bowstring. He huffed loudly through his mouth as Tsukishima worked him slowly.

“You’re not allowed to cum.”

_Knew it._

Tsukishima’s mouth bared down around him, taking Yamaguchi’s length deep. He groaned despite his vow to be silent and withhold Tsukki’s satisfaction at hearing him.

When Tsukishima came up for air, he asked Yamaguchi to step out of his pants and underwear.

Yamaguchi hadn’t even noticed when they’d pooled around his ankles, but he obeyed shakily.

Tsukishima gathered his clothes and put them carefully beside the bed. When he returned, Tsukki walked around him again, taking in the sight. “Such a good pet.”

Yamaguchi tried again to cover himself despite knowing his hands were tied. The feeling of rope pressing into his skin made him shudder happily. Completely defenseless. Well, not _completely._ Not yet.

Tsukishima grazed his long finger lightly over parts of Yamaguchi’s body. His shoulder, his neck, his lips. “Open.”

Yamaguchi parted his lips obediently.

Tsukishima smiled as he shoved in three fingers.

Yamaguchi thrashed and whined around the fingers, but they only pushed deeper. He gagged.

Tsukishima drew them out and looked directly into Yamaguchi’s eyes as his hands vanished from Yamaguchi’s field of vision. 

Yamaguchi felt his ass being spread as the wet digits massaged his entrance. “Ah!” He jumped away from the sensation, scooting right into Tsukki’s chest. He didn’t know why he did it. Just his body’s natural reaction to the sudden intrusion.

But something told Yamaguchi that this flavor of Dom Tsukki wouldn’t take that as an excuse.

“Sorry! Sorry!” Yamaguchi pleaded.

Tsukishima clicked his tongue disappointedly.

Yamaguchi’s stomach dropped.

“I’m not going to police how your body responds tonight.” Tsukishima withdrew, leaving Yamaguchi cold and naked. “But you just had to speak without permission.” Tsukishima crossed to the bed. “Stay.”

Yamaguchi did as instructed and thought about what had just happened. _Huh._ Tsukishima was giving him a pass tonight, it seemed. Probably because what they were trying was so new. He didn’t want to order Yamaguchi to react a certain way. That was nice of him.

Tsukishima uncovered the expanse of devices laid out on the bed.

Okay, maybe ‘nice’ wasn’t the right word.

Yamaguchi’s eyes caught on the candle Tsukishima had mentioned earlier. Out of everything, he was the most scared of being burned. Sure, they’d tested the candle out on both of their wrists before and it didn’t hurt. Okay, it hurt a little.

Tsukishima followed his gaze. “This one?” He picked up the candle gleefully and twirled it in his fingers.

Yamaguchi shook his head ‘no’ and resisted the urge to shy away.

Tsukishima’s fingers tightened around the candle as he crossed back to Yamaguchi, picking up a lighter on the way.

“No, no!” Yamaguchi pleaded.

Tsukishima petted his hair soothingly. “You wanted me to be mean to you.”

Yamaguchi nodded, accepting defeat.

“Use the safeword if you want to, of course.”

Yamaguchi nodded again. He was scared even though deep down he knew that the wax was safe and wouldn’t actually burn him.

“But the thing is,” Tsukishima put the candle down. “I don’t really feel like torturing you right now. That’s for later.”

 _What?! All that suspense for no reason?_ Yamaguchi stamped his foot indignantly, insulted that his loving partner would trick him into thinking he was about to be badly punished.

Tsukishima laughed, grabbing him by the hair and pulling him to attention. “Just don’t do it again.”

Yamaguchi whined as pain flared up his scalp. _God,_ he loved it when Tsukishima controlled him like this. Just maneuvering him wherever he wanted. He followed like a mindless pet. Which was apparently what Tsukishima wanted.

“What do you say?” He mocked.

“Yes!” He squeaked, tensing as Tsukishima arranged him in front of the chair. “Yes, Master!”

“Good boy.”

Yamaguchi slumped as he was released, panting slightly.

“Look.”

Yamaguchi opened his eyes. He was met with a very clear view of the chair’s new attachment. It was big. Intimidatingly so. Yamaguchi salivated.

“All of this is going to be inside you.” Tsukishima lubed up the thick, fake dick that protruded from the middle of the seat. “Just like I promised.”

Yamaguchi tried to breathe.

“I’m going to push you down onto that cock, making sure you’re nice and spread.”

He wanted Tsukishima to hurry up already.

“And feel you writhe and scream in my hands.”

Yamaguchi nodded.

“And then when it’s pushing so deep inside you, I’ll sit back and let you suffer.”

Yamaguchi was getting antsy, pulling on his binds.

“I can’t wait to watch you get fucked.”

“Yes! Tsu--Master.” _Shit._ He caught himself just in time, though.

Tsukishima’s eyes narrowed.

Yamaguchi bit his lip.

Then a hand was in his hair and Yamaguchi was turned around forcefully.

“Apologize.”

“I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry!”

Tsukishima took a nipple into his mouth.

“Master! Master!” He begged.

Tsukishima bit down and Yamaguchi cried out. He took the other into his mouth and gave it the same treatment. Unsurprisingly, a similar reaction was forced from Yamaguchi’s throat.

“There.” Tsukishima cooed. But it didn’t feel comforting. Just condescending.

Yamaguchi fought to calm his breathing. The throb in his chest subsided only slightly. Soon, his nipples would be cold from spit and they would still hurt. _Fuck, ow._

“Wasn’t so bad, was it?” Tsukishima’s sarcasm was palpable.

Yamaguchi was so disappointed he couldn’t sass Tsukishima during this scene.

He tapped Yamaguchi’s leg. “I’m going to lock you in.”

He whimpered needily. “Yes.”

Tsukishima looked impressed with him for sticking to the allowed words.

Yamaguchi prickled with pride and adjusted his stance so that his ankles could be cuffed to the chair legs. _Please please please--_

Tsukishima clicked the buckles into place and stood back up.

“Yes, yes, yes,” He pleaded.

Tsukishima smiled at him, cupping Yamaguchi’s cheek.

Yamaguchi nuzzled into the touch.

“Good pet.”

He didn’t have time to enjoy the compliment. Tsukishima leaned over and ran his hands down Yamaguchi’s sides until they were holding his ass open wide.

“Feel free to use the assigned vocabulary.” He snickered.

He lowered Yamaguchi down onto the chair and he was horrified to find that he indeed had no control over the speed at which he was about to be penetrated. His legs couldn’t hoist him up at this angle, bent wide and secured as they were, and his hands were still tied behind his back, unable to grip the armrests for support.

Tsukishima was the only thing keeping Yamaguchi from forcibly taking the entire shaft at once.

Yamaguchi’s rim tightened at the initial intrusion, but soon adjusted. This wasn’t his first rodeo. He’d certainly ridden… some things… before.

Tsukishima went a little slower than he wanted.

He tried begging. But within the assigned vocabulary. “Yes!” _Please go faster!_

Tsukishima ignored him. Just hoisted him up then back down, working to stretch him thoroughly before allowing him to take more.

Yamaguchi gasped every time Tsukishima let him sink down a little more. The initial shock of his walls being pushed and prodded made him leak with each extra inch he was allowed.

Tsukishima seemed to be affected, too, if his noises were anything to go by. “Good boy, Tadashi.” He said through gritted teeth.

Yamaguchi whimpered at the use of his name.

Then Yamaguchi was made aware of how much longer and thicker this new toy was. It just _kept going._

He panted through his nose as a deep part of him was prodded. “Nnn!”

Tsukishima spread him wider.

Yamaguchi’s ass clamped down on the toy, but it just kept coming, going slightly further each time. “Nnmm!” His feet pulled against the straps.

Tsukishima pulled him off the toy. “Use the safeword if you need to stop.”

Yamaguchi nodded groggily. His ass clenched around nothing and it was maddeningly unsatisfying.

Tsukishima dropped Yamaguchi most of the way down onto the toy.

A sharp cry was ripped from his throat.

“Good boy. Taking it so well.”

Yamaguchi felt himself being spread and forced open from the inside and he was so wide he wanted to combust. “No,” he begged. Trying to communicate that he was over-stimulated in an almost unbearable way. But even though his body was fighting to reject the toy and clench around it, Yamaguchi wanted to be forced open further. He wanted to be pushed almost to the point of pain.

“No?” Tsukishima drew Yamaguchi off the toy again. But his voice conveyed that he wouldn’t be stopping.

“Master!” This time he was begging Tsukishima to fill him again.

“That’s not the safeword.” Tsukki let him fall back onto the toy, this time a little further. The lube making it slide into him easily even with the added resistance of never taking anything this big before. “You’re almost there, pet. Just a little more. Be good for me.”

“Hhhnnnggg!” He whimpered as his hole was stretched beyond belief. “No, no, no, nnnnn--!” The toy wedged itself deep inside, pushing against parts of him he’d never known existed. But goddamn were they sensitive. “M--mm!--mm--!”

“Yamaguchi?”

“Hg?” He panted out, nerves lighting on fire when the toy stayed lodged in him without retreating. He was held open. Wide.

“Color?”

A new wave of pleasure rocked through him as his rim tried in vain to push the toy out. He couldn’t get his voice to work. Too distracted.

“Tadashi?!” Hands were touching his face.

“Yes! Green!” He vocalized weakly. “Just… so much… good.” He explained.

“Oh, thank God.”

“Come on,” he yelped when a wave of pleasure washed over him. “Have a little more faith in me, _Master.”_ He waggled his eyebrows before his head slammed against the back of the chair in a new onslaught of delicious pressure as his body tried to reject the toy.

Tsukishima laughed. He removed his hands and Yamaguchi found that he already had the whole toy inside him. “Such a wonderful _pet.”_

Yamaguchi shivered, shifting the dick inside him. He mewled.

“I’m going to finish locking you in.”

Yamaguchi nodded, trying to adjust to the stretch.

His arms were untied before his wrists were secured into their own matching leather cuffs on the armrests of the chair. His biceps were secured as well. Not much freedom.

Yamaguchi whined then moaned, the unmoving stretch becoming painful before he was wracked with pleasure again.

“You’re so pretty Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima remarked as he secured Yamaguchi’s thighs to the chair, spreading them wide before strapping them in place.

The new position forced a little more of the toy into him and Yamaguchi let out a sob as his ass was forced open further.

Then Tsukishima was kissing him. “You’re doing so well,” he soothed, stroking Yamaguchi’s cheek.

Yamaguchi hunched over, pulling against his bounds to chase Tsukishima’s lips. He must have looked incredibly pathetic because Tsukishima indulged him and slid a tongue into his partner’s shaking mouth. When he pulled away, Yamaguchi was considerably more relaxed. But he still wanted… “Please turn it on! I can’t--” He begged. The constant stretch was starting to ache.

“Come on. Just one more.” 

Yamaguchi fell forward desperately, he was trying to be good. But this thing wouldn’t let up. He hoped Tsukki would understand.

A hand was placed on Yamaguchi’s chest before it pushed, forcing his back to sit flush against the chair.

The movement shook the chair and the toy probed impossibly deeper. Yamaguchi sobbed, eyes moistening. “No, no, no, no, no--”

“Shhh.” The last strap settled around Yamaguchi’s shaking shoulders, pulling him unwillingly to attention as it tightened.

Yamaguchi hung his head, the only part of him he had any control over anymore. He tried bucking his hips to no avail. He let out a frustrated groan. It was all so much. So much. So, so, so--

“Ah, ah.” Tsukishima chided. “Don’t struggle. You want to be good, right?”

The absolute _nerve_ of this man. Yamaguchi was trying so hard for him and this is the thanks he gets?! “I _want_ you to turn this fucking thing o-- _ahhhh!”_

Tsukishima pushed a button on a sleek black remote and the chair whirred to life, slowly pulling the toy out of him.

Yamaguchi could feel every slight ridge, every change in size. He whined as it slipped all the way out. Without the pressure, Yamaguchi could think again. And he immediately felt like he wouldn’t be getting away with what he’d just said.

“Happy?” Tsukishima paused the machine, leaving just the tip inside.

Yamaguchi didn’t know quite what the game was here, but he knew that he probably was about to face some sort of punishment for talking back. Staying silent was safest. He sniffled instead of speaking and blinked the remnants of unshed tears from his vision.

Tsukishima grinned wickedly. “I just need to check something. Hang tight.”

 _Oh, fuck you._ If Tsukki left him like this to ‘attend to something’ in the other room, Yamaguchi would scream. Just leave him alone in this room to shiver and rethink his life choices.

But he didn’t. Instead he pulled out the lube again and turned back to Yamaguchi with an evil smile before slinking towards him again. “You just took a huge shaft. I need to inspect you. Make sure you aren’t hurt.”

Yamaguchi’s toes scrambled on the floor. He knew Tsukishima trusted him. That if the toy had actually hurt him, Yamaguchi would safeword. No, this was something else and Yamaguchi had no idea what.

Tsukishima popped the cap and smeared some clear liquid onto his fingers.

Somehow he knew where those fingers were going.

“Just relax.” Tsukishima said in a voice that made Yamaguchi want to tense. He leaned over, placing his forehead against Yamaguchi’s and meeting his eyes.

Yamaguchi tried his best to follow instructions and relax when Tsukishima’s fingers crept down to squeeze between his ass and the chair. Two slid into his aching hole and Yamaguchi tried not to headbutt the love of his life.

“Wow.” Tsukishima complimented, curling and exploring inside him. “You really are wide open for me.” Yamaguchi gripped the armrests for dear life. 

“Yes!” He agreed when Tsukishima slipped in another finger easily. He pumped them in and out, massaging Yamaguchi’s walls and providing a soothing contrast to the unyielding toy that had been forced into him.

Tsukishima drew his fingers out and massaged Yamaguchi’s stretched rim, making him moan appreciatively. Tsukishima watched every reaction and Yamaguchi felt terribly _seen_ in his humiliation. “Still ready to go?”

“Yes.”

Tsukishima scissored his fingers, stretching Yamaguchi open, and pressed the button. Yamaguchi’s eyes shot open wide as the machine whirred to life. He searched Tsukishima’s face for a sliver of mercy.

There was none. Just a sadistic smirk as Tsukishima held him open while the toy slowly glided back inside.

Yamaguchi whined and pleaded as the new coat of lube made the reentry easy on everything that wasn’t Yamaguchi.

“Shhh.”

Yamaguchi bit his lip obediently even as his insides were shoved out of the way to make room.

“Good.”

The toy slid incredibly deeper. Yamaguchi gasped and slammed back against the headrest as that sensitive place inside him was stimulated.

“Feel good?”

Yamaguchi was about to respond when the toy drew out again slowly. His thighs tried to slam together but couldn’t.

“I asked you a question.” Tsukishima removed his fingers and stepped back, wiping them on a towel.

“Yes!” Yamaguchi’s knees strained against the straps. He couldn’t do anything as the toy slid out of him, leaving him empty again.

“Yes _what?”_ Tsukishima watched his every twitch like a hawk.

“Yes _Master!”_ He sobbed as the toy reentered him lazily.

Tsukishima crashed their lips together and Yamaguchi hummed gratefully. He gasped when his walls were punished again by the unwavering machine. Tsukishima yanked on his hair, and Yamaguchi choked out a moan at the combined sensations.

Tsukishima dove into Yamaguchi’s neck and wasted no time peppering him and his restrained shoulders with kisses and soft bites. Yamaguchi was quivering by the time he was done.

“I’ll be right back.”

Yamaguchi was shaking with stimulation. “No! Please! I--” He swallowed his voice when the toy pushed the final inch inside him again.

Tsukishima considered his current state. He left him alone anyway. “Tadashi, I’ve been more than generous tonight. But you have to start following the rules or I’ll punish you.” He mused, walking towards the bed.

Yamaguchi trembled. He nodded. “Are they the same rules or have they changed, Master?”

“Good start, pet.” Tsukishima selected a few props from the bed and joined Yamaguchi again. “Still the same. No talking unless it’s ‘yes,’ ‘no,’ or ‘Master.’ Oh, and no cumming. But I don’t think you need that one.”

Yamaguchi scowled at Tsukishima.

A glint of something dangerous danced in Tsukishima’s eyes. “You look like you have something to say. You may answer me freely this time.”

Yamaguchi blew a piece of hair out of his face. “I can’t cum from anal stimulation.” He said carefully, feeling the drag inside him. “I need--”

“You need me to touch your cock?”

Yamaguchi nodded.

“To push you that last bit over the edge?”

He nodded again.

Tsukishima pretended to think about it.

Yamaguchi hated him. But he was counting on Tsukki to know he wanted to be denied.

“No.”

Yamaguchi moaned at the thought of going through all of this torture without any reward at the end. Just to be used as a plaything for Tsukishima’s sadistic desires. His head tumbled forward. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Yamaguchi felt like he was getting the hang of this wider stretch. The drag of the shaft inside him didn’t surprise him as much now. Just a constant pressure keeping his brain fuzzy.

“But you just broke the rules.”

Yamaguchi’s head snapped up in fear. “Yes, Master.”

Tsukishima smiled and presented the first prop to Yamaguchi: nipple clamps.

Yamaguchi’s stomach dropped. He bit his lip and looked away.

“If you hadn’t been bad, I would have let you pick whether I numbed you with ice first or whether I just clip them on now with no buffer.”

Yamaguchi worried his lip between his teeth.

“Let’s do one of each.” Tsukishima said, absolutely malevolent. “See which one you hate more.”

 _The worst of both worlds,_ Yamaguchi thought helplessly. He slumped against the chair, accepting his fate, the strap across his shoulders holding him upright.

He jumped when something bitingly cold was pressed to his stomach.

Yamaguchi whimpered in protest as it traced a wet stripe up to his chest. It meticulously circled around one nipple, making the skin pebble. Even without looking down, Yamaguchi could feel his skin draw tight as it stuck out proudly from his chest. His body might be reacting proudly, but Yamaguchi was ashamed. Coaxed into doing exactly what Tsukishima wanted. Again.

The ice circled around the nub over and over.

Yamaguchi was thankful for the time Tsukishima took to thoroughly chill his skin. He figured the longer he had free nipples, uncaptured by the clamps, the better. Yamaguchi had a feeling they would hurt.

“You seem to have gotten quiet.” Tsukishima mused. “Getting too comfortable?”

Yamaguchi was about to plead with Tsukishima that ‘no he wasn’t’ and ‘please don’t’ when the first clamp found the un-iced nipple.

The initial pressure wasn’t too bad until Tsukishima’s fingers found the tiny screw and adjusted them tighter and tighter until Yamaguchi screamed for him to stop.

The toy slid back into him.

Yamaguchi didnt know exactly what he said, but he was panting and pretty sure he’d just let out a string of ‘fuck you’s, hanging his head limply and trying to will away the throbbing on his chest.

Tsukishima gripped Yamaguchi’s chin and forced his head up.

Yamaguchi glared at him defiantly.

“I want to look at you.” He challenged sweetly, like he wasn’t causing Yamaguchi intense pain.

“Fuck you.” He spat out again, unable to control himself.

Tsukishima furrowed his brow and pressed a fresh cube of ice directly onto the other nipple. Yamaguchi cried out. “We don’t talk to our Masters that way.”

His curses melted into a repeating string of ‘stop’ and ‘please’ and ‘sorry.’

Yamaguchi barely felt it when Tsukishima flicked his numbed nipple a few moments later. “Looks like this one’s ready now.”

“Nononono--ahhhshitshitshit!”

“Color?”

“Green! Fuck!” He didn’t have time to think about the glorious pain in his chest because his stretched hole demanded attention again, creeping into the realm of oversensitivity. “Ow ow ow!” He sucked in a shaky breath.

Tsukishima loosened both clamps until the pain lessened.

Yamaguchi jerked as the toy glided in and out of him and this time set his nerves on fire. He tried to ignore it. He raised a surprised eyebrow at Tsukishima. “Why did you loosen them?”

“This is your first time with nipple clamps. I don’t want to overdo it.”

Yamaguchi grinned despite his current position. “What happened to never going easy on me?” He gasped as the toy began it’s lazy journey back into him.

Tsukishima huffed in annoyance. “That’s not the same thing, Yamaguchi. This is an actual safety precau--”

“I know. I’m teasing you. Thank you, Tsukki.” Next time he would ask for more. But right now he had to let Tsukki know about his uncomfortably sensitive hole. He arched as it pressed into him. “But my-- Tsukki, it’s so deep. It almost hurts.”

 _“Almost_ hurts?” Tsukishima hit pause on the remote, halting the shaft half-way inside.

Yamaguchi writhed. “Too sensitive.” He panted. “Please.”

Tsukishima nodded coldly. “You’re overstimulated. Thank you for telling me.”

Yamaguchi thrashed against his bonds as Tsukishima clicked the remote, urging the toy to sink a little further only to be stopped again.

Tsukishima flicked both clamps.

Yamaguchi mewled pathetically, tears finally streaming down his face.

“There you go. So beautiful.” He teased.

Yamaguchi shook.

“If you hadn’t broken the rules, maybe I would help you. But now you’re being punished. Do you understand, pet?”

Another wave of tears spilled as the toy left him empty for a few blessed moments before reentering. “Yes, Master!”

Tsukishima knelt to pick up the candle again.

Yamaguchi scrambled against his bonds in fear.

Tsukishima smiled wider. “I’ll go slow.”

Yamaguchi nodded gratefully.

The lighter clicked several times before the candle wick burst to life. Because skin-safe wax didn’t burn as hot compared to other candles, it didn’t take long before Tsukishima was thoughtfully deciding where to place the first drop.

Yamaguchi was panicking. But in the fun way. His heart raced and he forgot about any other sensations for a moment in his anticipation.

Tsukishima held the candle high in the air and slowly let a droplet fall onto Yamaguchi’s arm. It was actually kind of nice and warm. And it felt neat when it cooled on his skin. Yamaguchi sighed in relief.

Tsukishima tiled his chin up to force eye-contact. “That was merciful of me.” His eyes flashed.

Yamaguchi sniffed, tears drying on his face. “Yes.”

“You may thank me.” Tsukishima’s hand flew to Yamaguchi’s hair, forcing him to lean to the side. He moved the candle over Yamaguchi’s restrained shoulder.

“Thank you!” He shouted, one last ditch effort to convince Tsukishima not to punish him after all. _Please! I can be good!_

“You’re welcome.” Tsukishima looked him dead in the eyes. His upper lip curled into a cruel sneer.

Yamaguchi’s heart stopped.

The wax dripped over his shoulder and Yamaguchi wished he’d been gagged. Just to preserve a shred of his dignity.

Sensation hit him like a truck. He howled as his skin was painted red by the wax. The toy fucked into him painfully slowly as his rim clenched down in reaction to the pain. His nipples throbbed. His dick sat ignored, glistening with pre-cum.

Tsukishima yanked his head to the other side and repeated the torture.

It was a mystery how he didn’t break the rules. Probably because he couldn’t form words at all.

A fresh stream of tears sprung to his eyes. _“Nnnnnn--AAAGH! Ma--a--a--a--s--s--ster! Ah! Ah! Gnnnhh!”_

Yamaguchi twitched and writhed as the wax hardened. His hair was released and Yamaguchi’s head thudded back against the chair.

“Tadashi?” Tsukishima’s voice wafted to his ears.

“Yes?” He hiccuped. His voice was hoarse. The tears didn’t stop.

“You look so pretty when I hurt you.”

Yamaguchi screamed when the toy picked up speed for the first time all night. His limbs jerked and pulled at the cuffs. His ass tightened, but the machine was undeterred. It spread him again.

“You may thank me.”

 _Fuck you._ His insides were probed roughly by the tip and his back arched. “No! No no no Master!” He was crying, tears leaving wet trails down his face, chin, and neck.

“Thank. Me.” The remote clicked and the chair whirred faster.

The toy yanked out of him and he caught his breath. “Thank you!”

It forced back in.

“Nonono!”

“Say the safeword if you need to.” Tsukishima was still fully clothed and Yamaguchi hated it.

He fought against the straps as the toy fucked him faster, forcing his ass to accommodate the punishing speed.

“Color?”

“GREEN! Tsukki, don’t you dare let me cum! Ow ow ow!” He hissed.

But Tsukishima’s voice was worried. “Is it actually hurting you?” 

“NO!” He yelled but Tsukishima halted the machine.

“This is just a moment to tell me how you’re doing. Then we’ll get back to it. I promise.”

Yamaguchi gulped air into his heaving lungs. “It hurts because I’m oversensitive.” He explained. “It’s not actually injuring me. I swear I’ll use the safeword if I need to.”

“Good boy.” The toy began again and Yamaguchi snapped to attention, sobbing gratefully.

The air punched out of his lungs.

“Do you like to be tortured?”

Yamaguchi scrambled. He shouted when Tsukishima pulled each nipple clamp.

“Answer me.”

“Yes!” He croaked.

“Yes _what?”_

“Yes _Maste--”_ His eyes widened when Tsukishima lit the candle again. “No!”

Tsukishima ran his fingers all over Yamaguchi, admiring how he jerked and tensed. “I said that I would make you give in. But it appears your body is still trying to fight.”

“Nnggg!” He protested weakly when Tsukishima played with the clamps again. Pain and pleasure melted together, flooding through his body like lava.

“Better.”

Tsukishima’s arm curled around him and Yamaguchi gasped when his back was forced into a rough arch, shifting the toy’s trajectory to assault new, untouched points within him. God, Yamaguchi was going to need to sleep for at least three days after this. But it was worth it.

Red wax made blazing designs across his arched chest, beginning at his collarbones and slipping in tiny trails down his ribs.

Yamaguchi wailed.

“Good boy. Taking it so well.”

He sniffled pathetically, the wax beginning to cool and harden soothingly.

“Now just sit back. I want to watch.”

Yamaguchi nodded weakly.

Tsukishima withdrew and stood silently in front of him.

Yamaguchi couldn’t help the way his body thrashed against his binds.

“So desperate.”

Yamaguchi wanted to kill him. His dick leaked, needing to cum.

“Do you like being my pet?”

Yamaguchi’s body buzzed when the toy found his prostate. He shook violently. “Make it stop make it stop make it--”

“Bingo.” Tsukishima praised. “Remember what I said?”

Yamaguchi’s cock leaked pre-cum and he teetered on the edge, needing that one push before he came all over himself. “Please!”

“No.”

The toy cranked up impossibly faster. Yamaguchi spasmed uncontrollably, the chair creaking in protest.

He was making noise. He could only tell because his vocal chords hurt. He didn’t hear it.

Tsukishima cried out and Yamaguchi realized he had been jerking himself off.

Yamaguchi shivered helplessly when the toy slowed to a crawl. He whimpered in relief.

Tsukishima breathed heavily, coming down from his own orgasm. “God, you’re so beautiful.” He pulled one of the nipple clamps.

Yamaguchi moaned.

“Good.”

The toy stuffed all the way inside him and stopped. Yamaguchi gasped.

“Be grateful.”

Yamaguchi tried to relax as the toy began lazily working him.

“Pets take what they can get.”

Yamaguchi’s head lolled to the side when he realized Tsukishima wouldn’t be stopping. “Yes, Master.”

Tsukishima kicked up the speed and the chair whirred.

Yamaguchi’s body tensed against the restraints, then went limp as the toy abused his insides relentlessly.

Tsukishima grasped his hair and selected a spot on Yamaguchi’s neck to mark.

Yamaguchi’s hole sucked the toy in with every thrust, throbbing with the need to cum. Tsukishima bit him. His mind went blank and he let out a small hiss of pain. It melted into a moan when Tsukishima bit him again and tugged on a clamp.

“I’m very pleased with you, pet.”

Yamaguchi drooled, mind empty except for one thought: _so much._

“I told you I would break you.” Tsukishima detached the nipple clamps, making Yamaguchi twitch when the blood flowed back into the nubs and lit his chest on fire. “And now look at you.”

Yamaguchi couldn’t even imagine how he looked right now. But it seemed like he wouldn’t have to. The flash-and-click of a phone camera made him whine.

“I’ll show you later.”

Yamaguchi flushed red hot with humiliation.

“Wide open for me.” Tsukishima’s hand trailed up a thigh. He pinched roughly.

Yamaguchi only stirred lightly, too exhausted to do much else.

Tsukishima tapped the shining tip of his ignored cock.

Yamaguchi gasped.

“How close are you?”

Yamaguchi shook his head anxiously. “Please don’t. If you touch me any more I’ll--”

“No, you won’t.”

Yamaguchi peered down at him questioningly.

“Because that would be against the rules.” Tsukishima opened his mouth and took the head between his lips.

Yamaguchi’s hips stuttered, undecided on whether to run away from Tsukishima’s mouth or the toy still fucking him open. It wouldn’t matter anyway because he was still strapped down.

Tsukishima was careful to only tease and he withdrew when Yamaguchi was teetering on the brink. The machine clicked off and Yamaguchi was given a rest.

He sighed, relieved that he hadn’t cum even as his cock throbbed angrily. “Thank you, Master.”

“I didn’t say you could thank me.”

Yamaguchi tensed.

Tsukishima ran his fingers over the cooled wax in admiration. “But I’ll let it slide.”

Yamaguchi relaxed. He nodded.

Tsukki cradled his cheek. “That’s all I had planned, except we didn’t get to the throat-fucking. But you look absolutely drained.” A sadistic lilt tinged his voice before it turned genuinely sweet. “Are you okay to stop here?”

Yamaguchi thought. “Yes. But can we stay in the scene while cleaning up? I want to be your pet a little longer.”

“I can do that.” Tsukishima grinned. “Do you want me to be mean to you?”

Yamaguchi shivered. “Yes! But… gently?”

Tsukishima petted his hair. “Of course. What kind of Master would I be if I didn’t care about my pet?”

Yamaguchi was too tired to lean into the comforting touch, so he let his head fall back.

Tsukishima continued petting. “That doesn’t mean that I won’t make you suffer a little.”

Yamaguchi whined softly in agreement. _Yes._ He was still turned-on and leaking, after all.

Tsukishima kept him strapped to the chair while he ran over Yamaguchi’s dick with a wet washcloth, careful not to give him any satisfaction.

Yamaguchi whimpered while he was cleaned, only leaking more.

When Tsukishima was satisfied, he looked up. “Thank me.”

“Thank you, Master.”

Tsukishima smiled and made him drink some water.

It was humiliating with him still cuffed to the chair like this.

Tsukishima undid the straps and Yamaguchi fell into his arms.

He was arranged face-down on their bed and groaned when their biggest plug pushed into him easily.

“Okay?”

Yamaguchi nodded enthusiastically. The silicone was cold against his flaming insides. It felt soothing and small in comparison to what he’d just been through.

Tsukishima turned him over and tended to the candle wax. Then he massaged lotion into Yamaguchi’s limbs, making sure nothing was accidentally twisted or damaged.

Yamaguchi should have been comforted, but he was just distracted. The soft touches making him leak onto his stomach.

Tsukishima looked down. “Do you want to cum?”

Yamaguchi glared at him. “Don’t you dare.”

Tsukishima smirked, shrugged, and got the towel again. “Looks like you’ve made a mess.”

Yamaguchi whimpered pitifully as his dick was cleaned again.

“Good boy.” Tsukishima soothed. “So good for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Believe me, they did aftercare after the scene finished.
> 
> As always, leave a comment letting me know what you liked or if there were any mistakes. I wanna know what to include in future works <3
> 
> Also! If you have a request or prompt for another part to this series, put it in the comments and maybe I'll continue the series!! <3
> 
> I got a twitter! I'm @All_the_Queer if you want to come talk to me about Haikyuu and get updates on fics!


End file.
